Nasu Hiden SYOC
by AvatarAsha
Summary: Being a ninja means carrying a lot of responsibility. Every child is taught this in the academy, and it's no different for Nasu and his graduating class. Join them in their adventures in a completely revised version of the Naruto story.


Hey Everyone. AvatarAsha here. There are a few stories I wanted to experiment with here. I wanted to try a Naruto SYOC fanfic, and from the looks of it, there are a lot of Naruto SYOC fics that start up but never take off for whatever reason. I'm guessing its a lack of interest or initiative to follow through with the story. Therefore I want to create a story based on all of your characters (obviously as well as mine). So lets set the foundation first.

This story is COMPLETELY AU. Original plot elements and some characters have no place in this story so they don't exist. So in other words, this is a revised version of the Naruto storyline with your characters and different plots starting at the very beginning with many DRASTIC changes right out the gate.

1\. No perfect characters.

2\. No descendant of any of the original characters.

3\. This is entirely AU so Uchiha Clan and Uzumaki Clan or any other extinct clans are allowed. As long as they're not related to the original cast.

4\. Try your best to make unique, detailed characters. It'd be pointless if everyone was just a carbon copy of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura etc etc etc.

5\. I won't allow OCs to have the Chidori or Rasengan. Those are character exclusives. HOWEVER, you can derive alternative unique jutsu inspired by said techniques. Like how the Rasengan was inspired by the Biju Dama. Or how the Chidori was created due to a failed attempt at fusing lightning nature with the Rasengan. This rule might change at some point though, because it's one I reluctantly put in place due to my fanboyish love for the Rasengan and my urge to equipped my OC with it.

6\. The slate is wiped clean with the genin. Only Chuunin and Jonin like Iruka and Kakashi are in the story. As well as the other Jonin too. They will all still be Sensei to the crop of genin selected from this SYOC.

7\. I'll only really be needing genin for this story, but don't let that stop you from giving me Chuunin, Jonin, etc.

I think that covers everything I wanted to say. Now I will give some details of my OC. Some things will be N/A due to story telling reasons

 **The OC format is on my profile. Copy it from there.**

 **Name: Nasu**

 **Birthdate:** January 21

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 12**

 **Height: 4'9**

 **Weight: 96lbs**

 **Clan: N/A**

 **Kekkei Genkai: N/A**

 **Affiliation: Konohagakure**

 **Ninja Rank: Genin**

 **Family: N/A**

 **Nature Type: N/A**

 **Background: N/A**

 **Personality: Nasu is a quiet individual who likes to keep to himself. He's not antisocial, but not all that talkative, though he can hold conversation when required to. He is like this because he knows that the less around him the more control he has over his surroundings. Crowds mean less control of your surroundings and that doesn't appeal to Nasu. Due to this, he is often difficult to approach by people who are shy or timid to begin with, but shows equal kindness to all regardless. He can also often seem aloof or uninterested in things, which can piss off the more "show-it-off" motivated ones. But truth is, he is extremely motivated in everything he does. He just doesn't feel it's necessary to waste energy bragging about it. He saves that for the more energetic classmates. He isn't one to bring the energy to a team but he can lead and hold people accountable. He's a kid who is often tagged as "mature beyond his years" by his teachers. Even with all this in mind, when he makes friends and they are used to each other, it isn't foreign for Nasu to look far more lively and active. (More revealed in the story)**

 **Appearance: Nasu has vanilla colored skin with black spiky hair and black eyes. He wears a black short sleeved shirt with chestnut elbowpads and gray trousers with black tall sandals. Also wears a black long headband.**

 **Jutsu: N/A**

 **Stats: (Genin can't be over 19 points. 19 is considered Top of the Class. 14 is at the bottom. Anything lower than 14 probably won't pass the Genin exams)**

 **-Ninjutsu (2/5)**

 **-Taijutsu (2.5/5)**

 **-Genjutsu (1/5)**

 **-Intelligence (4.5/5)**

 **-Strength (2/5)**

 **-Speed (3/5)**

 **-Stamina (2/5)**

 **-Hand Seals (1/5)**

 **Total: 18**

 **Hopefully I didn't leave anything out. Again, you can find the FULL OC format on my profile.**


End file.
